Snapshots
by Moon Destiny
Summary: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley drabbles that I've written for the HPGW100 Drabble community on livejournal. Different themes, but all revolve around Harry/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Dead Romance  
**Words:** 103  
**Rating:** G  
**Other characters/pairings:** N/A  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the theme: Love Notes at the HPGW100 drabble community on livejournal.

* * *

The couple sitting in front of Ginny passed a piece of parchment between each other and Ginny felt a pang of envy at them, love notes.

Ginny watched Harry and Ron out of the corner of her eyes. They were hexing their parchment paper to say rude things.

Times like these, she wished desperately that her immature brother wasn't best friends with her boyfriend.

Class started and Ginny turned her attention to the professor, but she formed her lips into a taut line. Harry would be hearing about this from her later on...

It was Valentine's Day, but it wasn't romantic at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Best Part  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Other characters/pairings:** None  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the theme: Flying.

* * *

"You ready?" He asked her, the smile that graced his lips lighting his face to an ethereal quality.

She grinned softly and swung one leg over the wood. The broom quietly bopped in the air, waiting patiently to be hopped on.

She grabbed hold of the broom and waited for Harry to hop behind her and encircle his arms around her waist. They kicked off the castle grounds and went soaring into the rainbow sky. The sun peeked out from the horizon and the wind swept through their hair and cooled their cheeks.

This was the best part of flying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Stuck on You  
**Words:** 200 (double drabble)  
**Rating:** G  
**Other characters/pairings:** None  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the theme: Awkward.

* * *

"You do realize this is going to be awkward?"

"Yes. I'm sorry; I should've known better than to listen to Fred and George."

"It's alright. It's not as though your heart wasn't in the right place."

Ginny tried to turn her head toward Harry to kiss him, but the fact that they were still literally joined at the hip meant that she could only kiss him sideways…which was no fun considering all she got was his cheek.

"Can we try to walk downstairs and find your parents or Hermione or someone who can help us unglue?" Harry asked, but when they tried to move, their limbs got entangled and they went down face-first onto the floor.

"OW!" Both Ginny and Harry screamed.

Harry started yelling for help since obviously they couldn't walk without falling on their bums. After several long minutes, nothing happened.

"Well, I guess we're going to be stuck like this for awhile." Harry found the situation quite hilarious at that moment.

Bringing Ginny down with him onto the floor, he put one arm around her and resigned himself to the fact that he was wholeheartedly- and literally- stuck on Ginny Weasley. There were worse places to be…


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Definition of Happiness  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Other characters/pairings:** briefly mentioned Ron/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the theme: Push.

* * *

Ginny told herself she wasn't going to push. Honestly.

But, if she didn't push, she'd never know…

Having made up her mind, she turned to her boyfriend, and smiled innocently. "You know, Harry, I think Ron and Hermione are really happy together now that they're living together. Don't you think that two people who are in love and live together are much happier?"

"Hmm."

"That's all you have to say?" Ginny felt like screaming, but took calming breaths so her boyfriend of five years wouldn't get strangled.

"Don't you think two people in love should get married to be happier?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Can't Wait Until We're Together Again  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Other characters/pairings:** Ron, Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the theme: Long Day. I know it doesn't seem as though this is H/G, but it really is. (:

* * *

It was the longest day of Harry Potter's life. It seemed to drag on for hours. But finally, it was time to return to Hogwarts. The students had been barely back before Harry ditched his friends, and went off on his own. Not one of his friends saw him until dinnertime much later that evening.

He was greeted with hugs and hellos, although his best friend only shot him a confused look about his whereabouts. Hermione was the only one at their table who shot him a secretive smile.

"Hey, d' you know where Harry was all afternoon?"

"Oh, Ron..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Bafflement  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Other characters/pairings:** None  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the theme: Beautiful.

* * *

Harry watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She was right beside him, and absolutely mesmerized him…

He was, in all truthfulness, quite confused. Ginny was his best friend's baby sister. Some of the thoughts that went through his mind involving said sister though came out of nowhere, and floored him. It felt as though his soul had actually risen from his body and was witness to the subtle effects her presence instigated within him.

Harry wondered, maybe not for the first time that morning, when Ginny suddenly became the most fascinating, beautiful creature on earth to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Blood and Shame  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Other characters/pairings:** None  
**Warnings:** There's a bit of blood described- but not a lot.  
**Author's Notes: **Very sad- I don't know what I was thinking, but it was the first thing that came to mind with this prompt. ( Written for the theme: Red.

* * *

Red. It was a very beautiful color to him once-vibrant and strong.

But now…

He looked at his hands, smeared with her blood. He felt numb, and as though he was in a dream. A surreal dream where he was watching himself staring at his hands, looking like a dummy in the middle of St. Mungo's.

All he could keep thinking of was the pool of blood around her, a red that contrasted sharply with her bright red hair.

The color mocked him. _You are weak. You let her die. Now, all you'll have left of her is my color._


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **No Rainy Days with You  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Other characters/pairings: **None  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Notes: **Written for the theme: Sunshine. Also abundance of clichéd fluff. )

* * *

"I wonder if you can bottle sunshine."

"Why would you need to bottle sunshine?"

Ginny looked pointedly at Harry, then out the window of the common room. The day was dismally dark; the window wet with little spatter of raindrops.

"Oh," he felt foolish for some reason.

"We haven't seen the sun for weeks; we probably look like vampires!"

"Oh, Ginny, don't be ridiculous. Vampires would, I believe, be a bit paler."

Ginny scowled ferociously at her boyfriend. Harry could only chuckle nervously.

"I don't need sunshine," coming toward her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I have you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **What She Needs  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Other characters/pairings**: mentions of Ginny/Dean  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the theme: All I Need.

* * *

"So, you broke up with Dean?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He wasn't what I needed."

"Oh. Well, what do you need?"

And Ginny so desperately wants to answer _you_, but instead she only shrugs. Harry takes a slow breath, his mouth contours to say the words he's wanted to say ever since Ginny started dating that git. But…nothing comes out.

"I guess I'm just not ready for a boyfriend. I think it'd be better for me to just spend sometime with my friends, and see what happens." Ginny continues after an awkward silence passes.

"That sounds good."

"Yeah."

"Gin-"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Uh…nothing."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **I Can't Help but Want You  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Other characters/pairings:** None  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the theme: Surprise.

* * *

Harry was surprised to feel a set of warm lips descend on his, and gently pry open his with languish strokes. He knew he should stop whoever was kissing him because they were tangled together inappropriately on the sofa in the common room, and anyone could walk in on them.

But, try as he might to lift himself up and off the person suddenly invading his personal bubble, the other person just tightened their hold on him.

Opening his eyes, he was blinded by shocking red hair and a pale face inches from his.

"Ginny-"

"Happy birthday, Harry."

It was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Fool In Love  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes: **In the below drabble, Harry and Ginny discuss 'Casablanca.' So spoilers for the ending of that movie, if anyone cares to not get spoiled. Written for the theme: Fool.

Partly inspired by this dialogue from the movie:

_**Rick**__: Last night we said a great many things. You said I was to do the thinking for both of us. Well, I've done a lot of it since then, and it all adds up to one thing: you're getting on that plane with Victor where you belong.  
__**Ilsa**__: But, Richard, no, I... I...  
__**Rick**__: Now, you've got to listen to me! You have any idea what you'd have to look forward to if you stayed here? Nine chances out of ten, we'd both wind up in a concentration camp. Isn't that true, Louie?  
__**Captain Renault**__: I'm afraid Major Strasser would insist.  
__**Ilsa**__: You're saying this only to make me go.  
__**Rick**__: I'm saying it because it's true. Inside of us, we both know you belong with Victor. You're part of his work, the thing that keeps him going. If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life.  
__**Ilsa**__: But what about us?  
__**Rick**__: We'll always have Paris. We didn't have, we, we lost it until you came to Casablanca. We got it back last night.  
__**Ilsa**__: When I said I would never leave you.  
__**Rick**__: And you never will. But I've got a job to do, too. Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. Ilsa, I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Someday you'll understand that. Now, now... Here's looking at you kid._

_------  
_

"Richard is a FOOL."

"Why's he a fool?"

"He let go of the woman he loved. How could he let her go so easily?"

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't easy for him, but he had to because he loved her."

"That doesn't make sense. If he loved her, shouldn't he have fought for her to stay?"

"But he loved her so much that all he cared about was her own happiness and health; he didn't care about himself."

Ginny scrunched up her face in a scowl at the logic, and Harry could only chuckle to himself at his girlfriend's adorableness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** 1%  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes: **Finally, after eight months I got some inspiration. Written for the theme 'change.'

* * *

Harry sits around his small kitchen table, in his dingy apartment, tea going cold.

"A baby?" Harry says, again, confused and slack-jawed. "How did that happen? Well, uh, I mean I_ know_ how it happened, just it's surprising. We used protection."

"Harry, you know condoms only work about 99% of the time"

"They do?"

"Yes."

"This is going to change everything."

"It sure is."

"But…I think I'm ready for change," Harry says, beckoning Ginny with his arms. She drops the mop, and goes to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and lying her head atop his.


End file.
